


【佐鸣】试试

by lili45



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Kudos: 4





	【佐鸣】试试

宇智波佐助二十岁至今没跟人上过床，是个处男。

这本不是件什么值得单独拎出来说的事，他愿意洁身自好还是喜欢放浪不羁，都是他的人身自由。

前提是漩涡鸣人没有说那句话。

“诶？我吗？我、我当然做过！明明我一点也不像母胎solo！”

幸好问话的人没想从鸣人那里得到什么正儿八经的答案，哈哈两句就走了。漩涡鸣人倒是脸红得像个桃，撒谎的羞耻感慢慢从后脊爬上来，他欲盖弥彰地转头看佐助:“佐助呢？”

“嗯？”佐助回过神。

“佐助和人做过吗？”

佐助皱起眉:“无聊。”

“说嘛说嘛！”鸣人扒拉上佐助的肩，盯住他黑漆漆的眼睛，“果然还是有点在意啊……”

佐助面上一派冷酷，实际上鸣人被凑近的呼吸喷洒在脸上，那一小块皮肤热乎乎暖洋洋，他喉头滚动，别开眼睛不耐烦道:“别凑这么近，热死了。”

鸣人讨了个没趣，自顾自说:“佐助那么受欢迎，肯定有过的啦！”

佐助:“……”

漩涡鸣人就是有这样的本事，把所有在佐助看来稀松平常的事弄成一场较量，这实在是件可有可无的小事，经漩涡鸣人这么一说，他顿时觉得自己落了下风，故而没有反驳鸣人的自言自语。

同时他摆出一副默认的表情，时不时点点头，真以为自己是条浪里白龙。可惜宇智波佐助白长着一张很野的脸，懒得在无聊的恋爱游戏上撒野。

漩涡鸣人自己嘟囔，越说越不是滋味，什么啊，佐助真和那么多人做过？他可是一次都没有，母胎单身至今诶！

“这么说佐助你经验丰富噢。”

佐助含混不清地说:“噢。”

鸣人撇撇嘴:“我也是。”

佐助:“……”

他刚想结束这场无意义的对话，鸣人话锋一转:“要不佐助和我试试吧。”

佐助猛地看向鸣人，恰巧对上一双亮晶晶蓝靛靛的眸子，映照出他自己苍白的脸。他知道鸣人所说的试试是什么意思，他更知道这些年他俩的关系只能称得上兄弟，还是说鸣人这家伙认为和兄弟也能上床？

漩涡鸣人，单细胞生物，喜拉面。佐助疑心鸣人并不知道和人上床意味着什么，单纯觉得有趣？刺激？

他没来由生出一股烦躁，冷着面孔同鸣人对视。

毫无疑问，漩涡鸣人的脸对他而言没有性吸引力，英气勃发的眉眼，红色发带束起乱糟糟的金发，总是笑着露出两颗尖利虎牙，一张纯男性的面孔。身体也是年轻有活力的，散发着这个年纪独有的荷尔蒙，这种运动系男生很讨学校女生喜欢。

佐助从记忆里捡出几条曾经对伴侣的希冀，长头发，白皮肤，温和的好性子，总之哪一样都同漩涡鸣人对不上。

他及时刹住车，被自己天马行空的联想弄得发笑，漩涡鸣人只说试试上床，又没说处对象，倒也不必想这么长远。

极致安静的气氛中，短短几秒的时间，佐助以为过了一个世纪，他听见他自己用很轻松的语调回答漩涡鸣人:“行啊。”

逞强一时爽，一直逞强一直爽。

现在迫在眉睫的一个问题是，宇智波佐助零经验，要怎样装出一副经验丰富的样子来。其实他只要说一句“我是第一次”就行了，然而如果对象是漩涡鸣人，这辈子都不可能，说了不就是输了。

同样的问题也困扰着漩涡鸣人，他可是在佐助面前放了大话，必须马上变得有经验起来啊！

各怀心事的两人回到他们共同的寝室，不约而同背着对方打开了一个蓝色的软件。

漩涡鸣人没用过这个软件，他选了个拉面图片做头像，转念一想谁会想跟拉面约炮啊，于是对着自己的肱二头肌来了一张。健康的麦色肌肤，肌肉线条流畅均匀，他越看越满意，果然没过几分钟，就有消息弹进来。

昵称小路，头像猫猫，那人发:你也是R大的？

拉面大王:是的哇！话说你怎么知道？

小路:你发了定位。/害羞/害羞

既然是同校校友就好办了，两人约好时间定点，这天晚上佐助没回寝室，鸣人拿着从春野樱那儿借的香水往身上一顿咔咔乱喷，确认自己香的妈不认后，十分神气的到了约定的酒店。

小路是个白皮肤大眼睛帅哥，害羞起来耳朵后颈红了一片，瞳仁跟佐助似的黑，看佐助眼睛只觉得冷，小路却是热烘烘的往鸣人身上贴，一双眼睛含了情。

“你身上的味道很好闻。”

鸣人手都不知道该往哪儿放，只能虚虚搭在小路的腰上，小路却是个生猛的主，拽着鸣人就往床上倒，柔软的身体紧贴着他乱蹭，处男了二十年的鸣人脸涨得通红，雕塑似的僵硬了。

他把手横在胸前:“你、你干什么！”

小路觉得好笑，他没见过出来约还这么放不开的，于是主动吻鸣人的脖子和颈后，鸣人却被烫着似的推开他猛地跳起来，这时候隔壁传来几声巨响，墙体呼啦啦落了几层灰，鸣人第一想法竟然是，太好了，这床是睡不得了。

隔壁的声响闹得越来越大，鸣人刚打开门，一阵掌风突然朝他面门袭来，他迅速后仰堪堪避过，却在下一秒哽住了:“……佐助？”

打的不可开交的两人正是佐助和一个肌肉壮汉，肌肉男看起来是个练家子，招招都试图把佐助捞进怀里，鸣人想象了一下佐助在肌肉男怀里嘤嘤嘤的样子，免不了一阵恶寒。

佐助看见鸣人，对肌肉男厉声道:“小任！等等！”

肌肉男依言停下:“佐助，你知道我不想跟你打的。”

“……”宇智波佐助的脸冷的快要掉冰碴子，他顺手把呆愣着的鸣人扯进怀里，揉了揉金色的发顶，“这是我男朋友。”

肌肉男看向鸣人，鸣人的腰被佐助捏了几下，他忙点点头。

肌肉男一脸惋惜地走了，佐助放开鸣人，去前台赔偿物品损失费。

门后的小路走过来拽住鸣人的袖子，叹息道:“两个1是没有未来的。”

鸣人:“啊？”

小路:“刚才那俩猛1呗。”

鸣人惊:“他俩也来开房？”

“不然来酒店学习吗？”  
小路握住鸣人的手，“我们去前台换间房吧。”

佐助还在前台没走，他这才打量鸣人:“你怎么在这儿？”

鸣人想到小路刚才说的，挺直了腰板:“你来干什么，我就来干什么。”

佐助脸色更黑了，面前两人交握的手硌得他眼睛疼，他冷笑一声:“我和你可不一样，我回去写文献综述。”

他话音刚落，满意地看着鸣人挣开了小白脸的手，颤巍巍地指着他开口:“是我想的那个文献综述吗……”

“对，明天发给学委。”佐助亮出一口森亮的牙齿。

漩涡鸣人黄灿灿的脑袋瞬间黯淡，小路也知道今天是约不成了，拍拍鸣人的肩:“加油。”

两人沉默着回了寝室，佐助没有解释的意思，鸣人本是个安静不下来的，不知道是被沿路的灯光亮的晃眼，还是被佐助雪白颈子上一个暗色的吻痕刺着了眼睛，什么都没说。

佐助洗完澡出来，鸣人还趴在电脑前敲键盘，死磕出两三行狗屁不通的句子，佐助带着一身水汽凑近鸣人，忍了又忍，“你喷了香水？”

被学习打垮的漩涡鸣人:“噢。”

“太难闻了。”

“小路说很好闻！”

“小路？”佐助回忆了一下今晚站在鸣人身边男生的样子，对那人和自己惊人的相似度感到讶异，他嗤笑，“他那是在恭维你。”

“别在约炮软件上乱约人。”

佐助把几本参考资料扔鸣人桌上，鸣人反唇相讥，“你明明也一样！”

“……”佐助是想通过别人来提高一点经验来着，没想到约到了一个肌肉壮汉，肌肉壮汉为什么要取一个“小任”这样容易误会的可爱昵称啊！

最令他不爽的是漩涡鸣人竟然就在他隔壁，如果不是他和肌肉男打起来，漩涡鸣人真要跟那男生上床？

“今晚怎么样？”

鸣人摸不着头脑:“今晚干什么？”

佐助耐着性子重复:“你不是想和我试试吗，就今晚吧。”

这实在是一个尴尬的开场，两人大眼瞪小眼，鸣人刚把佐助压在身下，佐助就翻身反压住鸣人，几个来回下来动作越来越激烈，佐助皮肤白，蹭到的地方早就红了一大片，他望着鸣人的眼睛，蓝汪汪一泉水，他突然不想再做幼稚的反抗。

鸣人曲起手肘制住佐助上半身，腿卡在佐助两腿间，起伏不定的胸膛挤压着佐助的胸膛，呼吸同他缠绕在一起。

佐助呼吸有些急促，佯作镇定:“你就是这样对你床伴的  
？刚刚那个男生经得住你几下打？”

“我才没有打他！”鸣人急眼了，他伸手去揉佐助脖子上的吻痕，不知道哪儿来的勇气大声嚷嚷，“你还让别人亲你！”

说者无意听者有心，电光火石之间诸多念头在宇智波佐助脑袋里转了许多个来回，聪明如宇智波，他很轻易地觉察出这句话里头的不同寻常。

“亲我怎么了？”佐助反问。

鸣人支支吾吾老半天，拧起眉毛:“亲你怎么了……我怎么知道，反正他亲你，我不开心。”

他思及佐助所谓的经验老到，更是不悦，头埋到佐助颈子边，毫不留情地咬上一口，叼住那小块皮肉反复碾磨，直到渗出血丝，他吮去血丝，无师自通地吻佐助的喉结，锁骨，下颌，眉眼，像一只渴望主人怜爱的小狗，用湿哒哒的口水糊了主人满脸。

虎牙在佐助的身上磕磕碰碰，带来疼痛与快感交加的刺激，鸣人耐着性子去舔佐助，佐助的皮肤好得出奇，又白又嫩，尤其他抬头看见佐助那张漂亮到极致的脸，眼周嘴巴都是红的，他便抑制不住的兴奋。

他知道为什么宇智波佐助令人众星捧月，佐助身上有种神秘的气质，这得益于他造物主偏爱的美丽身体和对许多事不屑一顾的高傲。

有的人就是斜着眼瞥一眼，也使被注视的人受宠若惊，以为得到了神的偏爱。

佐助其实早就硬了，他想看看鸣人能做到哪一步，结果对方不是舔就是咬，佐助觉得自己不亚于再洗了个澡。

但这感觉不赖，金色脑袋在他身上拱来拱去，有种正在被费尽心思讨好的感觉。

佐助的手伸进鸣人头发，把他拽上来看着自己，灯光下鸣人的脸像发情的妖猫，蓝眼珠子亮得很漂亮，嘴唇红艳艳的，饱满湿润，佐助亲了亲鸣人的眉心，将他压在身下，回忆看过的理论知识，手探进鸣人印着小青蛙的平角裤里。

鸣人对于在下面感到不满，他试图再次转变位置，却被佐助牢牢控制住，佐助用手沾了润滑液戳进未开发过的穴道，刚刚还在乱动的鸣人瞬间绷直了脊背，疼得倒吸了几口凉气。

“你是不是想杀我！”

佐助彻底明白鸣人所说的经验丰富不过是逞口舌之快，这傻子根本没做过，看他的私处就知道连自渎都鲜少。

佐助忍不住笑:“先奸再杀。”

他握住鸣人的阴茎撸动，安抚对方躁动不安的情绪，实际上他没什么技巧，只是简单地上下套弄，但鸣人看着佐助骨肉匀称的手指在他下体毛发间动作，黑白青紫的视觉反差使他爽得头皮发麻，连佐助勃发的阴茎抵住入口都没有注意。

等他注意到已经进了半截，鸣人想往前移离开这截火热可怖的物事，佐助却扣住他腰侧，没有丝毫停顿地嵌入鸣人的身体里，鸣人抓住枕头，发出了类似呜咽的呻吟。

初哥动起来当然是不要命的，大开大合的动作弄得鸣人总想跑走，佐助俯下身同他紧紧相贴，喘息着说:“别乱动。”

身体里的东西动得凶猛不留情，佐助的吻却温柔地落在鸣人的后背，这场堪称粗暴的性事异常的漫长，年轻人的体力无穷无尽，佐助憋着劲往鸣人身体里撞，他掰开鸣人的大腿，使两人契合得更加紧密。

比起身体上的快感，鸣人给的反应更能让佐助觉得满意，他喜欢看鸣人爽的时候后脊绷成一条好看的弧线，喜欢听鸣人黏腻的喘息，喜欢鸣人抓住床单的手背上鼓出的青色血管。

这都是平日里全然没见过的鸣人，佐助有些得意，没有人知道鸣人会有这副骚浪的样子，没有人知道鸣人的后穴有多会夹，爽起来眼尾有多红，声音有多好听。

佐助乐得刺激他，往他敏感点处碾磨，按着他的屁股往自己阴茎上套，他的好友有一个水蜜桃般多汁多水的屁股，平时穿着牛仔裤他就觉得翘，脱了裤子更软更翘。

鸣人的眼泪早已流了满脸，回过头搂住佐助的脖子，凑到佐助颊边想讨一个吻，佐助当然给了他一个吻，像真正的情人那样。


End file.
